Dangerous Fantasy
by namitsu2125T
Summary: Selalu merasa kurang. Berapa banyak pun aku melihatmu, bertemu denganmu, selalu merasa tidak puas. Selalu ingin lebih, lebih, dan lebih. Berjauhan sedikit saja dariku, aku tak rela. Aku ... benarkah, terobsesi padamu? Aku belum menyukai seseorang sampai segila ini. Ingin selalu memilikimu ... dan sepertinya, ya! Aku terobsesi terhadapmu, semua yang ada pada dirimu.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle » Dangerous Fantasy

Author » Namitsu Titi

Rate » PG-17

Genre » Friendship, School-life, Romance

Cast » Park Jiyeon [T-ARA], Xi Luhan

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. Tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

.

© 2014 Namitsu Titi

.

.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan yang cukup deras tengah membasahi Ibu Kota Korea Selatan ini. Penduduknya juga tampak terlelap di tidurnya, karena jarang-jarang tidur mereka ditemani dengan nyanyian alam ini. Terlebih lagi, hujan kali ini tidak disertai petir maupun guntur. Benar-benar nyaman, bukan?

Ah, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk seorang bocah laki-laki, yang terlihat resah di dalam tidurnya. Lihat saja, badannya bergerak-gerak tidak beraturan di atas kasurnya, dengan _bed cover_-nya yang sudah kusut akibat pergerakannya. Sebuah selimut yang cukup tebal, yang awalnya membungkus tubuhnya dari hawa dingin, tergolek tak berdaya di lantai dingin kamarnya. Sarung bantalnya juga basah dikarenakan keringat dari rambut kepalanya yang menetes, dan meresap ke dalam sesuatu yang empuk, sebagai sandaran kepalanya.  
Seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, seolah-olah suhu di kamarnya begitu panas.

"Arrgghhh…!" erangnya, masih dengan mata yang terpejam, serta tubuhnya juga menegang. Setelahnya, napas terengah yang begitu mendominasi ikut meramaikan degup jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bocah itu membuka matanya yang terlihat sayu. Kali ini ia sudah bisa mengontrol arus napasnya.

_'**Ini… gila! Tapi… nikmat,'**_ batinnya, dengan perasaan tak karuan. Ia tak percaya jika akan bermimpi seperti itu. Tapi ia akui, meskipun mimpinya sangat berbeda dengan mimpi-mimpi yang pernah ia alami, mimpi itu sangat mendebarkan dan… nikmat. Kalau boleh jujur lagi, ia sangat menyukainya, bahkan menikmatinya.

Setelah cukup lama ia terdiam, memikirkan tentang mimpi itu, ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya terasa lengket oleh keringat. Ia juga merasa kalau celananya, khususnya di bagian 'bawah'nya, terasa begitu basah dan agak lengket.  
Sontak saja, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya, kemudian memandang ke arah 'bawah' sana.  
Benar saja, sangat basah dan tercium aroma yang aneh. Ia yakin, aroma itu bukan dari air seni-nya, tapi… sperma?

_'**Oh, ya Tuhan… jangan-jangan aku tengah melalui mimpi basahku?'**_keluhnya sekaligus bahagia, tapi juga malu. Ia malu jika bertemu ayah dan teman-temannya, saat mereka mengetahui bahwa bocah ah maksudnya laki-laki itu baru saja mengalami mimpi basah yang pertama kalinya, di umur yang beberapa bulan lagi menginjak 14 tahun. Pasti mereka akan menggodanya.

Laki-laki itu melepas sarung bantal, _bed cover_, dan memungut selimutnya yang berada di lantai dekat ranjang. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Terpaksa ia harus mencuci dan mandi di malam yang tengah hujan ini.

.

.

"Sayang… bangun," ujar seorang pria dewasa sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu anaknya pelan.

"Ehmmmhh…," anaknya itu bergumam, sebagai balasan panggilan ayahnya. Mata dan pikirannya masih asyik berkelana dalam tidurnya, dengan situasi yang setengah sadar, karena sang ayah mengusiknya.

"Luhan… hei, bangun…" Pria itu menggerakkan sekali bahu anak semata wayangnya, kemudian membalikkan tubuh anak laki-lakinya-Luhan-dari terlungkup menjadi terlentang.

"Eumhh… _appa_~" gumam Luhan manja, seraya mempersiapkan matanya untuk terbuka. Setelah Luhan benar-benar bangun dari tidurnya, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya seraya menguap malas.

Pria dewasa itu tersenyum, manakala sang anak sudah benar-benar bangun dari dunianya sendiri. Namun tak lama, keningnya berkerut, saat menyadari bahwa sarung bantal yang dipakai anaknya tidak ada, begitu juga dengan _Bed Cover_ dan yang lainnya.

"Luhan-_ah_, kemana_ Bed Cover_ dan yang lainnya?" tanya sang ayah, mengernyit heran.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang seperti itu, Luhan langsung memeriksa keadaan sekitar ranjang. Ternyata memang benar. Tidak ada. Ah, Luhan baru ingat kalau tadi malam menjelang pagi, ia mencucinya karena…, "I-itu L-luhan mencu-" ucapan yang disertai kegugupan itu terhenti, kala ayahnya mengusak rambut ubun-ubunnya sembari terkekeh jahil.

"Khakhakha…, ternyata anak kebanggaan _appa_ sudah dewasa, _eoh_? Berarti, sekarang Luhan tidak bisa bermanja-manja lagi pada _appa_, mengerti?" timpal ayahnya, ketika pria dewasa yang tampan itu menyadari perubahan suara puteranya yang terdengar lebih berat, khas seorang anak laki-laki yang baru pertama kali mendapatkan mimpi basahnya.

Muka Luhan memerah padam. Rasanya malu sekali, saat seorang ayah mengetahui kalau kita pertama kalinya mendapatkan 'sesuatu' yang menurut pandangan seorang bocah yang baru akan menginjak masa-masa puber itu memalukan.

"I-iya, _appa_," sahut Luhan seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Ayahnya tersenyum, "Meskipun Luhan sudah dewasa, bukan berarti Luhan boleh melihat 'hal-hal' yang tidak semestinya, sebelum Luhan mendapatkan usia yang tepat," nasihat ayahnya di pagi hari yang sejuk ini.

Luhan mengerti maksud 'hal-hal' yang disampaikan ayahnya. Meskipun usianya masih kecil, tapi ia pernah tak sengaja mendengar teman-teman yang seusia dengannya, menceritakan hal-hal yang berbau _sex_. Walaupun saat itu ia tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi melalui 'pembelajaran' secara tidak langsung yang didapatkannya tadi malam, perlahan ia mulai mengerti.

"Luhan mengerti,_ appa_," pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian memperlihatkan senyum manisnya pada ayah tampannya ini.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan _Hyung_!" teriak seorang laki-laki berkulit _tan_ dari arah belakang Luhan. Namun, laki-laki yang dipanggil Luhan itu terlihat enggan untuk berhenti sejenak. Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah melewati jalan setapak koridor sekolah.

Laki-laki _tan_ itu mendengus kesal, lantaran laki-laki berambut pirang itu tidak menyahut, bahkan berhenti sejenak pun tidak. Laki-laki tadi mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Luhan.

"Hei!" Luhan sedikit terjengkang ke belakang saat laki-laki tadi dengan seenaknya menarik pundak Luhan ke belakang.

"Aku memanggilmu, _hyung_. Kau mendengarnya, tidak?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Hyung_, tugas _Mrs_. Lee, sudah?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu tidak? Salah satu teman sekelasku tidak akan berangkat ke sekolah mulai hari ini dan seterusnya. Padahal dia gadis terpintar di Bahasa Inggris-"

"M-maksudmu gadis bermarga Park itu?" sela Luhan, setelah menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Iya, _hyung_. Sangat disayangkan, bukan? Eh…? Tunggu!" Laki-laki tadi tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya, sehingga membuat Luhan juga ikut berhenti. Ia langsung memperhatikan tubuh Luhan secara teliti, khususnya pada bagian leher Luhan dengan dahi mengernyit.

"_H-hyung_?" panggil laki-laki tadi sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Apa, Jongin?" tanya Luhan heran.

"**HAHAHA**…! _Hyunggg_… kau sedang mengalami puber, kah? Haha… gimana _hyung_ rasanya? Nikmat, bukan? Woahh! Sekarang _hyung_ sudah dewasa, ya~" ucap laki-laki _tan_ yang bernama Jongin itu dengan semangat. Tangannya bertepuk tangan gembira layaknya anak kecil.

Sontak saja, perkataan Jongin memberikan efek merah pada muka Luhan. Ya Tuhan, Luhan malu sekali. Akhirnya terbongkar juga, kan? Padahal tadi ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi malah dengan indahnya meluncur bebas.

"Sudah Jongin, berhentilah tertawa," Luhan menggerutu pelan, dengan suara beratnya.

"Dengan siapa, _hyung_?" tanya Jongin. Masih semangat untuk menggoda ternyata.

"E-um… g-gadis yang keluar itu," jawabnya malu-malu. Rona merah juga masih asyik bertengger di pipi halusnya.

Jongin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Y-yang benar, _hyung_? K-kau beruntung hyung, karena dia sudah -baru-keluar dari sekolah kita. Aku yakin jika dia masih sekolah di sini, kau akan merasa malu setiap kali bertemu pandang dengannya. Apalagi jika kau langsung teringat dengan malam panasmu haha…" Jongin menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan lumayan keras. Dan itu cukup membuat Luhan meringis.

.

.  
**~Empat tahun kemudian~**

Luhan duduk di kursinya dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya. Mata beningnya menatap lurus pada seorang gadis yang tengah berpidato Bahasa Inggris di depan kelasnya. Sepertinya, ia sangat menikmati dengan 'pemandangan' di depan sana. Tak henti-hentinya mata indahnya menatap kagum sosok itu. Bukan hanya kefasihan dalam berbicara bahasa asing, tapi juga kecantikan sosok itu sendiri.

Luhan baru menyadari, ternyata jika ia sudah mulai memperhatikan gadis itu, cantik dan menarik juga. Pikirnya. Ditambah lagi, ada perasaan yang berbeda yang dirasakan Luhan.

Gadis cantik? Luhan sudah biasa melihatnya. Bahkan di sekelilingnya juga bertebaran, jika gadis dengan kategori tersebut.

Gadis _sexy_? Itu terlalu biasa bagi Luhan. Bahkan di kelasnya ada banyak sekali gadis _sexy_.

Berpacaran? Oh, Luhan sudah pernah beberapa kali mengalaminya.

Dan sosok yang masih berdiri di sana tentu saja termasuk kategori _sexy_-meski tak se-_sexy_ gadis lain-dan cantik. Akan tetapi, gadis itu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri bagi Luhan.

Bergairah? Yah, semacam itu. Ia sering menemui atau bahkan dekat dengan gadis cantik dan _sexy_ lainnya, tapi ia tak pernah memiliki perasaan bergairah seperti itu, kecuali pada gadis cantik yang masih berpidato di depan sana.

Bahkan dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya pun, ia tidak pernah merasakannya hingga seperti pada gadis ber-_eye liner_ itu.

Bergairah disini maksudnya, ya benar-benar bergairah. Berbeda dengan gairah seorang pemuda terhadap seorang gadis pada umumnya. Bergairah dalam artian normal, jika bisa dibilang. Tapi, jika pada gadis itu, jelas saja berbeda.

Cinta? Bukan.

Obsesi? Hmm… mungkin bisa dibilang begitu.

Luhan merasa ada rasa obsesi akan gadis itu meski masih samar keberadaannya. Tapi, jika Luhan masih tetap memelihara perasaan yang seperti itu, bukankah semakin hari akan semakin bertambah kadarnya?

Apakah ini dikarenakan hormon remajanya? Hormon seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun?  
Dimana di usia tersebut, hormon akan _sex_ sedang dalam masa 'subur'nya.

"Jangan menatapnya 'lapar' begitu, _hyung_. Aku tahu _hyung_ sudah 17 tahun. Tapi aku juga biasa saja," bisik teman sebangkunya, setelah menyenggol bahu Luhan hingga menyadarkan pemuda itu dari acara manatap _intens_ sosok cantik itu dan _fantasy_-menyerempet-liarnya.

Luhan mendelik tak suka ke arah seorang pemuda yang menjabat sebagai sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya. _Yeah_, karena pemuda di sampingnya telah mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Apa, Jongin? Jangan sok tahu, kau!" kesal Luhan dibuat-buat, karena pada kenyataannya, di dalam hati Luhan, ia tengah malu setengah mati. Tertangkap basah, mantap sekali, bukan?

"Haha… jangan bercanda. Aku ini pembaca yang baik, _hyung_. Aku bisa membaca-"

"Kim Jongin. Hargai temanmu yang sedang berpidato!" sela guru Han, yang menyadari keberisikan pemuda tan itu.

_'**Rasakan tuh, Jongin, haha…!'**_batin Luhan tertawa nista.

Setelah diliriknya Jongin yang tengah dimarahi gurunya, Luhan menatap ke depan lagi. Ternyata gadis itu tengah berhenti sejenak dalam pidatonya, dan Luhan tak menyangka, gadis itu menoleh kepadanya, bahkan melempar senyum cerianya.

"_Ne_. Maaf, _songsaenim_," ucap Jongin. Kemudian, sang guru menyuruh Jiyeon-nama gadis itu-untuk melanjutkan pidatonya lagi.

.

.

"Luhan!" teriak seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, dengan sebuah pakaian yang terlipat rapih di kedua tangannya. Gadis itu langsung menghampiri Luhan saat pemuda itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh padanya.

"Kau sekelas dengan Jiyeon, kan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Aku titip bajunya, ya. Kemarin dia meninggalkannya di rumahku. Hahh… anak itu, padahal sekarang jam olah raga kelasmu, kan?"

"_Ne_, sekarang jam olah raga kelasku. Sini, nanti aku serahkan padanya." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, ke hadapan gadis itu.

Dengan senang hati, gadis itu segera menyerahkan baju temannya. "Terima kasih, ya!" ucap gadis itu, sambil berlalu dari hadapan Luhan.

Luhan menatap baju yang ada di genggamannya dengan perasaan aneh.  
Hanya memegang bajunya saja, kenapa bisa membuatnya senang dan sedikit berdesir?

Hei, mana mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada baju gadis itu, kan? Ck, konyol sekali.

.

.  
"Jiyeon?" panggil Luhan, menghentikan pembicaraan Jiyeon dengan temannya di depan meja guru.

Jiyeon menghentikan obrolannya saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Lalu, ia menoleh ke seorang pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya? Ada apa, Luhan?" Jiyeon bertanya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Ini-" Luhan menyodorkan baju Jiyeon, "-temanmu menitipkannya."

"Oh, iya. Itu bajuku. Terimakasih, ya!" Jiyeon mengambil bajunya dengan perasaan bahagia dan juga lega. Pasalnya, tadi pagi ia mencarinya hingga mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaiannya, tapi tidak menemukan pakaian olah raganya. Bodoh sekali, ternyata ia meninggalkannya di rumah temannya kemarin sore, saat ia kehujanan, kemudian mampir ke rumah temannya.

"Ah, ya. Sama-sama."  
.

.

.  
Jiyeon merapikan penampilannya di depan kaca besar yang ada di ruangan itu-ruang berganti. Bibirnya sesekali mengeluarkan alunan lagu yang tengah dinyanyikannya. Tangannya menyisir rambut hitam panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah dirasa penampilannya sudah rapi, ia keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Habis berganti?" tanya Luhan dengan tangan yang membawa baju olah raganya.

"He'um! Hihi…" angguk Jiyeon semangat, "-kau? Belum ganti?"

"Hm, yah. Aku baru mau ganti," sahut Luhan sambil memperlihatkan baju olah raganya.

"Ya sudah, cepat sana! Nanti kau telat." Jiyeon menepuk pundak Luhan, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

Luhan langsung melirikkan matanya saat Jiyeon menyentuh pundaknya. Tangannya halus sekali. Pikirnya. Luhan menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Jiyeon yang sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Kemudian, melanjutkan langkahnya lagi menuju ruang ganti.

.

.

.

.

Jiyeon mengayunkan langkahnya lebih cepat agar bisa menyusul dua orang gadis di depannya.

"Tunggu!" seru Jiyeon pada seorang gadis dengan rambut kuncir kuda.

"Nama mu Park Shinmi, bukan?" tanya Jiyeon dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ya," jawabnya ketus.

"Ehm, ini flashdisk-mu? Sepertinya kau menjatuhkannya saat mengambil uang mu tadi."

"Terimakasih," ucap adik kelas Jiyeon itu dengan nada ketus. Kemudian, mengambil flashdisk-nya dari tangan Jiyeon.

Jiyeon menanggapi perkataan gadis yang dipanggilnya Park Shinmi itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

Memang benar. Sifat orang itu berbeda-beda. Pemarah, ketus, judes, sombong, ceria, semangat, dan lain sebagainya.

Dan, Jiyeon tidak mempermasalahkan seperti apa, cara orang lain menanggapi perkataannya.  
Yang pasti, Jiyeon akan selalu memberikan senyum lebarnyanya pada orang-orang tersebut.

Park Shinmi, salah satu mantan kekasih Luhan.

Kadang orang-orang bertanya, kenapa seorang Xi Luhan bisa mennyukai seorang gadis seperti Park Shinmi?

.

.

_**'Duk…!'**_

Sebuah bola voli menggelinding ke arah kaki Luhan ketika pemuda itu sedang bermain futsal bersama teman-temannya.

Luhan berheti sejenak untuk mengambil bola itu, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari tahu siapa pelaku tersebut.

Tak lama, matanya menangkap sosok Jiyeon yang tengah tersenyum dengan cerahnya. Kedua tangannya terulur ke arah Luhan, sebagai simbol dari permintaan bola voli itu. Luhan langsung melemparkan bola yang dipegangnya ke arah tangan Jiyeon, dengan cara melambungkannya. Kemudian, Luhan kembali bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Semenit kemudian, bola itu menggelinding kembali ke arah Luhan. Luhan mengembalikan lagi bola Jiyeon. Tapi, setelah dua menit kemudian, bola voli itu lagi-lagi menyapa kakinya. Dan Luhan kembali melemparkan bola itu pada Jiyeon.

Hal itu sudah terulang hinga enam kali berturut-turut. Luhan pada akhirnya merasa jengah juga. Akhirnya, Luhan memanggil Kyungsoo untuk menggantikan posisinya di permainan futsal yang tengah dimainkannya. Luhan mengambil bola voli di samping kakinya lagi, lalu menghela ia langkahkan untuk mendekati Jiyeon.

Luhan melemparkan bola itu pada Jiyeon, ketika sudah cukup dekat dengan Jiyeon.

"Hai, Luhan~ mau bermain bersamaku?" tanya Jiyeon, kemudian menyengir-menampakkan gigi-gigi putih rapinya yang menyilaukan.

_'**Hanya karena sebuah kata tampan yang mengawali ungkapan hatiku, aku tak bisa untuk tidak mengkhayalkan pemuda itu sebelum tidur. Selalu ada serpihan cerita yang aku khayalkan, dengan pemain utamanya diriku dengan pemuda itu. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, ada keinginan yang timbul pada diriku untuk mendekatinya atau berbuat usil padanya. Jika ada orang yang bertanya padaku, apakah aku mencintainya? Jawabannya adalah, itu tidak ada benarnya sama sekali. Aku rasa, menyukainya pun tidak. Apalagi sampai mencintainya?**_

_**Tapi yang pasti, aku selalu ingin berada di dekatnya, bercandaan dengannya, maupun usil padanya.**_

_**Apakah ini termasuk dalam kategori obsesi?**_  
_**Hati terasa hampa karena tidak ada rasa cinta di dalamnya, tapi menginginkannya untuk selalu ada di dekatku, setiap aku melihatnya. Xi Luhan namanya.'**_-Jiyeon.

.

.  
"Luhan, cincinmu bagus." Jiyeon meneguk air mineralnya lagi. Kini keduanya tengah berteduh di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang, di disi lapangan olah raga.

"Terimakasih," ucap Luhan, setelah melirik sekilas cincin platinumnya.

"Boleh aku memegangnya?" Luhan mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan cincinnya yang terpasang di jari tengahnya.

Jiyeon memperhatikan teliti cincin itu.

"Shinmi?" Jiyeon berhenti menggerakkan cincin Luhan saat menemukan ukiran nama di bagian dalam cincin tersebut.

"Luhan, itu nama mantanmu, ya…?" Luhan menatap ukiran itu sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Apakah dia juga memiliki cincin seperti ini?"

"Tidak. Hanya aku yang memilikinya. Aku memesan cincin itu saat aku masih bersamanya."

_**Dan aku ingin, nama itu menghilang, tergantikan dengan namaku.**_

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Haloo.. thanks yaa udah baca hehe.. :D

Makasih juga yang mau meninggalkan komentarnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle » Dangerous Fantasy

Author » Namitsu Titi

Rate » PG-17

Genre » Friendship, School-life, Romance.

Cast » Park Jiyeon [T-ARA], Xi Luhan [EXO].

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. Tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

.

© 2014 Namitsu Titi

.

.

.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

"Luhan, cincinmu bagus." Jiyeon meneguk air mineralnya lagi. Kini keduanya tengah berteduh di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang, di disi lapangan olah raga.

"Terimakasih," ucap Luhan, setelah melirik sekilas cincin platinumnya.

"Boleh aku memegangnya?" Luhan mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan cincinnya yang terpasang di jari tengahnya.

Jiyeon memperhatikan teliti cincin yang tengah diputarnya, "Shinmi?" Jiyeon berhenti menggerakkan cincin Luhan, saat ada ukiran nama di bagian dalam cincin Luhan.

"Luhan, itu nama mantanmu, ya …?" Luhan menatap ukiran itu sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Apakah dia juga memiliki cincin seperti ini?"

"Tidak. Hanya aku yang memilikinya. Aku memesan cincin itu saat aku masih bersamanya."

**Dan aku ingin, nama itu menghilang, tergantikan dengan namaku.**

* * *

"Kau masih mencintainya?" Jiyeon mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung bawah botol minumannya yang telah kosong pada rerumputan hijau yang didudukinya. Pandangan matanya terarah pada segerombolan teman-teman sekelasnya yang masih bermain bola kasti di lapangan sana.

Luhan melirik Jiyeon sejenak, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan yang ditindihnya, tangan kanan yang tengah memegang cincinnya, terangkat ke atas. Luhan menggerakkan cincin itu, memperhatikan ukiran nama yang ada di dalamnya. Luhan menghela napasnya, lalu, "Mmm …,"

Jiyeon berhenti mengetukkan botol minumannya saat mendengar suara Luhan,

"… dia hanya masa laluku." Luhan menatap dalam ukiran itu, kemudian dipakaikan lagi cincin miliknya.

Jiyeon menoleh ke arah Luhan ketika Luhan sudah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dilihatnya Luhan tengah menerawang jauh ke langit sana. Lantas, Jiyeon membuang asal botol yang dipegangnya, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Luhan, ayo kembali ke kelas. Sepuluh menit lagi, pelajaran kelima akan dimulai."-terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan dan nada suaranya terdengar …ketus?

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jiyeon yang sudah berdiri di samping tubuhnya. Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah menatap diam Jiyeon. Kemudian, tangan kanannya ia arahkan pada Jiyeon, meminta gadis itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Luhan, kau manja sekali!" gerutu Jiyeon, namun tangannya terulur untuk meraih telapak tangan Luhan. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Luhan ketika mendengar gerutuan gadis cantik berambut hitam kelam itu.

Luhan meraih telapak tangan Jiyeon, kemudian digenggamnya, dan memahami sejenak, apa yang dirasakannya saat bersentuhan dengan tangan Jiyeon.

Hangat, menyenangkan, dan begitu nyaman. Itu, yang tengah dirasakan Luhan. Membuatnya selalu ingin menggenggam jemari ramping itu.

Luhan bangkit dari berbaringnya, kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan halus Jiyeon dengan berat hati. Jika gadis itu tidak akan memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya, mungkin ia akan terus menggenggam tangan itu hingga sampai di kelasnya. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Luhan sekarang.

Persentuhan telapak tangan tadi, membuat Jiyeon memikirkan banyak pertanyaan mengenai perasaannya. Dan ia lebih merutuki, kenapa tidak ada debaran menyenangkan di sana? Serius, ia sangat tertarik pada Luhan, ia sangat menginginkan Luhan, tapi kenapa … kenapa saat bersentuhan bahkan digenggam, tidak ada rasa yang biasanya orang jatuh cinta rasakan?

Apakah ia hanya benar-benar terobsesi pada Luhan?

Tidak! Jiyeon bertekad, ia harus memiliki cinta untuk Luhan. Tapi kapan? Berdebar saja tidak. Apakah belum?

.

Jiyeon melongokan kepalanya ke dalam kelasnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk baju seragam sekolahnya. Karena bosan menunggu, Jiyeon memutuskan untuk memanggil Luhan.

"Luhan~" seru Jiyeon pada Luhan yang sedang mengambil baju seragamnya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Jiyeon yang tengah menunggunya, dengan ayunan langkah yang cepat.

"Maaf Jiyeon, tadi aku harus mengembalikan buku Jongin dulu." Jiyeon mengangguk, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu, menuju ruang ganti.

.  
"Jiyeon _Nunna_~!" panggil seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah nongkrong di depan kelasnya bersama temannya. Mungkin kelas pemuda itu sedang tidak ada gurunya. Jadi tak heran jika mereka berada di luar kelas.

Jiyeon yang awalnya tengah berusil ria pada Luhan, dengan menyenggol-nyenggol pundak pemuda itu, menghentikan usilan dan langkah kaki jenjangnya. Jiyeon menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya, dimana pemuda yang menyerukan namanya berada.

"Ah, Sehun~!" Jiyeon berujar dengan semangat. Sehun mengangguk seraya menyengir lebar. "Hei Sehun, kenapa berada di luar? Gurumu tidak ada?" kini Jiyeon sudah berdiri di depan Sehun, adik kelasnya yang dua tingkat dibawahnya.

"Iya. Kelasku sedang kosong. Berasa di surga, hoho …" Pemuda yang dipanggil Sehun itu menyampaikan perkataannya dengan mata berbinar.

Luhan yang merasa dirinya dianggap sebagai makhluk astral, mendengus sebal. _Haish_ …, bukankah dirinya dan Jiyeon harus segera berganti? Bahkan waktu sudah mendemo keduanya untuk segera kembali ke kelas.

'_Dasar, makhluk tak tahu diri! Sudah tahu kami akan berganti, pemuda aneh itu malah mengajak Jiyeon mengobrol. Kulempar kau ke lantai pertama, baru tahu rasa, kau!'_ Luhan menatap iritasi adik kelasnya itu. Apalagi dengan dandannya yang … owh, tebar pesona sekali!

Tiba-tiba, Sehun menggeser tubuhnya ke samping Jiyeon. Tangan kanannya merangkul bahu Jiyeon, mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga gadis itu, kemudian berbisik. Jiyeon dengan seksama mendengarkan suara bisikan Sehun.

Sementara Luhan, pemuda itu tengah menatap tajam pada tangan Sehun yang dengan seenaknya merangkul bahu teman sekelasnya itu.

"Haha …, Hun, kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Hmm …, benarkah?" Jiyeon memandang Sehun dengan perasaan sedikit membuncah senang. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Kemudian, Sehun memasuki kelasnya saat Jiyeon mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri sedikit di belakangnya.

Jiyeon menyengir pada Luhan, dengan perasaan tak enak hati. "Maaf Luhan, aku sedikit mengabaikanmu, hehe …" Luhan hanya mengangguk … malas.

'**Nunna …, sepertinya hyung cantik yang bersamamu itu, tengah kesal padaku. Sedari tadi, dia tak henti-hentinya menatapku tajam.'**

Dan Jiyeon diam-diam menyeringai senang.

.  
Jiyeon menghidupkan komputer yang ada di hadapannya, kemudian menyamankan posisi duduknya di kursi. Kini Jiyeon tengah berada di Lab. Komputer bersama Eunjung.

Diruangan ini, baru Jiyeon dan Eunjung yang ada di sana. Sedangkan yang lainnya belum ke ruang Lab. Guru Jang, selaku guru komputer, sedang izin karena sedang sibuk mengurus yang lebih penting daripada mengajar muridnya saat ini.

Tadi Jiyeon mengajak Eunjung untuk ke ruang Lab lebih dulu. Jiyeon pergi ke sana bukan bermaksud ingin belajar sendiri, tapi untuk internetan. Ckck.

Tak lama, beberapa teman sekelasnya memasuki ruangan ini. Yang pertama kali masuk yaitu, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, kemudian disusul oleh Krystal.

Jiyeon melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan lagi acara _browsing_-nya.

.  
"Chanyeol!" Luhan memanggil Chanyeol yang sedang mengeluarkan Laptopnya dari tas berwarna hitamnya. Kaki panjangnya ia ayunkan untuk mendekati Chanyeol. "Kau mau ke Lab. Komputer, sekarang?" Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian, Chanyeol menyerahkan _charger_ laptopnya pada Luhan, untuk dibawa ke ruang Lab.

Keduanya berjalan menuju Lab. Komputer bersama Kyungsoo dan Krystal di belakang mereka.

Chanyeol dan Luhan. Keduanya mulai berteman akrab semenjak berada di kelas yang sama, kelas tiga SMA. Pas masih awal-awal, keduanya selalu pergi kemana-mana bersama, tapi itu tidak lagi, semenjak Luhan dan Jiyeon dekat dari beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mungkin Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya terlihat pergi bersama, jika Luhan dan Jiyeon tidak sedang bersama.

.

Luhan memasuki ruang Lab. Komputer, dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Jiyeon yang terlihat asyik dengan komputernya. Luhan mengambil tempat yang cukup dekat dengan Jiyeon. Dinyalakannya Laptop Chanyeol. Setelahnya, jari panjangnya mengklik video musik **Midnight**-**Beast**.

Luhan membuka mulutnya, ikut menyanyikan lagu itu.

**Midnight** adalah lagu favoritnya, dan ia tak pernah bosan untuk memutarnya. Hampir mendekati _Reff_, Luhan mendengar gumaman Jiyeon yang juga ikut menirukan lagu itu.

Apakah Jiyeon juga menyukai lagu itu? Pikirnya.

Suara Jiyeon mulai terdengar jelas-bukan gumaman lagi-saat dibagian _Reff_. Luhan semakin bersemangat menyanyikan lagu **Midnight**. _Well_, anggap saja _duet_ dadakan. Ah, senangnya … menyanyikan lagu yang disuka dengan orang yang membuat kita terpesona karenanya.

Dalam hati, Jiyeon terkagum-kagum akan suara Luhan yang begitu merdu di telinganya. Luhan terdengar lihai saat menyanyikan lagu itu. Jiyeon jadi berpikir, apakah lagu itu kesukaan Luhan? Jika benar, kebetulan sekali, ia juga menyukainya.

Lagu itu, awal dari semuanya. Luhan pernah menyanyikan lagu itu-dibagian _Reff_\- di kelas. Sejak saat itu, Jiyeon mulai memperhatikan Luhan.

Jika ada yang bertanya, siapa yang memulai pendekatan, itu Luhan sendiri.

Kala itu, pada jam pulang sekolah, Jiyeon tengah bersender di tembok pembatas, di depan kelasnya. Meski Luhan terkadang terlihat pendiam, Luhan itu pemuda yang jahil. Buktinya, saat itu Luhan berjalan menghampiri Jiyeon yang tengah bersender, kemudian ia berhenti tiga langkah di depan Jiyeon.

Sedetik kemudian, Luhan mulai melangkah mendekati Jiyeon dengan amat perlahan. Sebenarnya Jiyeon sudah mengetahui jika Luhan akan menjahilinya–menginjak kakinya, tapi ia tetap diam saja, menanti apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan. Matanya terus mentap bola mata Luhan. Entah mengapa Jiyeon mulai menyukai kedekatannya dengan Luhan. Ia selalu ingin berdekatan dengan Luhan.

Apakah karena hatinya sudah memerintahkannya untuk memperhatikan pemuda tampan di hadapannya yang begitu dekat ini? Bahkan bagian depan sepatu Luhan sudah menyentuh ujung depan sepatu Jiyeon. Dan inilah saatnya, Luhan memulai aksinya. Luhan menginjak pelan sekali, jari kaki kiri Jiyeon.

"**Yah! Luhan~! Dasar, **_**evil**__**boy!**_**"** gerutu Jiyeon pada Luhan yang sudah memasuki kelasnya lagi-kelas 3-B-entah untuk apa. Namun tetap saja, ada rasa senang yang menjalari hatinya.

.

.

Jiyeon merilekskan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa pegal. Dua jam, ia terus dududk di depan komputernya, dengan tangannya yang terus bergerak menekan tombol-tombol keyboard. Jiyeon melirik jam yang menempel di dinding. 12:16 PM. Waktunya istirahat. Jiyeon melirikkan matanya ke arah Luhan berada tadi. Tidak ada. Kemudian menelisik ke segala arah. Hanya ada dirinya, Kyungsoo, dan Eunjung yang ada di ruangan ini. Ternyata Luhan sudah kembali ke kelasnya.

"Kyungsoo, Eunjung, ayo ke kelas!" Jiyeon mematikan komputernya, kemudian menghampiri Eunjung untuk kembali ke kelas bersama.

.

.

.

.

Jiyeon mendekati teman kelompok senam aerobiknya, yang duduk di meja kedua dari belakang, deret ketiga dari pojok kanan. Dan Jiyeon bersenang ria, karena ada Luhan dan Jongin yang tengah memakan bekalnya di samping meja teman kelompoknya. Jiyeon mengambil tempat di meja paling belakang, setelah meja yang tengah ditempati teman sekelompoknya. Ia mulai memperhatikan senam aerobik yang tengah diedit oleh kedua temannya itu. Dan jangan lupakan ujung mata Jiyeon yang terus-terusan melirik Luhan yang sedang makan menggunakan jarinya, dengan lahapnya.

'**Untung kau **_**namja**_**, Jongin. Yah meski aku iri sih padamu. Aku'kan juga ingin makan dengan Luhan.'**

.

.

.

.

"Luhan~" Jiyeon memperlihatka senyum lebarnya, saat Luhan menoleh padanya. Jiyeon segera mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi di samping Luhan. Pemuda itu memperhatikan Jiyeon sejenak, kemudian melihat ke depan lagi, ke sebuah layar proyektor yang sedang memutar film luar negeri, **Battleship**.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan menoleh ke arah Jiyeon lagi. Dilihatnya, Jiyeon sedang dalam posisi mangap. Mungkin itu kebiasaan Jiyeon saat menonton. Dan Luhan cekikikan dalam hati, saat teringat sikap-sikap unik Jiyeon saat menonton.

Berisik dan cerewet, mangap, dan memonton dengan cara serius-Jiyeon tidak mengubah posisinya selama menonton, dan mata yang terlihat fokus melihat film tersebut.

Ya Tuhan, sekarang Luhan menyesal, karena memperhatikan sikap mangap Luhan ketika menonton.

Lihatlah, betapa merahnya bibir Jiyeon yang alami. Dan lagi, mulut Jiyeon yang sedikit terbuka itu membuat Luhan agak tergoda.

Bagaimana jika bibir yang tengah terbuka itu ditutup dengan bibir _sexy_-nya? Ah~ sempurna! Pikirnya gila.

'**Aishh … kenapa acara menonton ku malah berujung begini~' **gumamnya dalam hati, gelisah.

Dan kini Luhan semakin menyesali ketidaksadarannya. Berkat terus-terusan memikirkan tentang 'sesuatu' yang dianggapnya sempurna itu, sekelabat 'kejadian saat itu' muncul lagi di otaknya yang tengah _error_. Waktu itu, Luhan sedang menonton film bersama teman-temannya di Laptop Chanyeol. Dikarenakan Jiyeon _hobby_ menonton film, tiba-tiba saja Jiyeon ikut menimbrung, lalu duduk di samping Luhan. Sialnya, saat itu rambut Jiyeon tengah dikuncir kuda. Otomatis, leher putih Jiyeon dengan teganya menggoda Luhan.

Luhan juga tidak terlalu fokus menonton film itu, karena terus terpikirkan dengan 'sesuatu' di sampingnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan kasar dikarenakan pikiran-pikiran nistanya terhadap seorang gadis, dan Jiyeon penyebab pertamanya. Luhan belum pernah seperti ini dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya.

Luhan menyarankan, jangan membaca hal-hal yang berbau _sex_, karena ia sudah mengalami efeknya-berpikiran nista. Dulu ia pernah beberapa kali membaca novel khusus orang dewasa, dan kini, saat memperhatikan orang yang diincarnya-misalnya pada kasus saat ini, hanya gara-gara leher gadis itu-ia langsung teringat rentetan tulisan nista-menurutnya-di novel yang dibacanya.

Disana, diceritakan bagaimana seorang pria yang melihat leher mulus kekasihnya, kemudian pria tersebut menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah, karena keinginannya mulai muncul.

Dan kini, Luhan bisa merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan pria itu.

'_Sial!'_ Luhan mengumpat dalam hati, kemudian mengusap wajahnya. Disaat sedang asyiknya menonton film, otaknya malah mulai terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal negatif. Luhan menebak, pasti matanya mulai terlihat sayu, karena keinginannya semakin meningkat. Bisa gawat jika ada yang menyadari dirinya yang sedang berkeinginan seperti ini. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru, dengan kepala menunduk, Luhan meninggalkan kelasnya. Membuat Jiyeon bertanya-tanya dengan tingkah Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja seperti itu. Sementara, di barisan paling belakang, seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di sana, menyeringai. Sebenarnya, Jongin-pemuda itu- sudah mengetahui kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba keluar dari kelas, karena tanpa sengaja, mata ajaib-menurutnya-nya menangkap gerak-gerik Luhan yang sesekali menatap Jiyeon.

'_Dasar, kenapa hormonmu tinggi sekali, hyung?'_

.

.

.

.

Meskipun tubuhnya sudah terasa lelah, Luhan terus bermain dengan bola basketnya. Peluh mengucur deras di dahinya. Bahkan baju seragamnya sudah basah oleh keringat. Sudah empat puluh menit, Luhan menyibukkan diri dengan bola basketnya, di lapangan basket _indoor_ ini.

Luhan bersyukur, karena keinginannya sudah mulai reda. Ternyata saran Guru Lee memang manjur, dan Luhan berterimakasih atas itu. Ketika Guru Lee mengajar di kelasnya, beliau sempat menjelaskan tentang pernikahan. Guru Lee mengatakan, **"Jika seorang lelaki belum mampu untuk menikah, maka berpuasalah (menahannya). Jika belum mampu juga, berolahragalah untuk meredam nafsumu."** Dan Luhan memilih olahraga basket, karena berada di ruangan tertutup daripada ia berlari di halaman yang akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari siswa-siswa lain.

Luhan melempar asal bola basket itu, kemudian terduduk lemas di lantai. Tangannya mengusap peluh di dahinya, dan tangan yang satunya mengibas-ngibas bajunya. Mungkin ia akan mandi lebih dulu sebelum kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

Jiyeon melemparkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas, dan ia tidak menemukan pemuda bernama Luhan itu. Jiyeon membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, kemudian memasukannya ke dalam tas miliknya. Setelahnya, ia mendekati meja Luhan, dan memasukan perlengkapan tulis Luhan ke dalam tas pemuda yang entah ada dimana itu.

Jiyeon berjalan keluar dari kelasnya dengan tangan kananya menenteng tas Luhan. Sepuluh menit lagi jam pulang sekolah berdentang, jadi sekalian saja ia membawakan tas Luhan dan mencari keberadaannya.

Kantin, ruang musik, atap sekolah. Ia sudah mencari ke sana, tapi tetap tidak menemukannya. Lapangan basket _indoor_. Mungkin Jiyeon harus ke sana juga.

.

.

.

.

Kini Jiyeon sudah berada di tempat pencarian terakhirnya, basket _indoor_. Dengan perlahan, Jiyeon mendorong gagang pintu itu. Jiyeon segera memasukinya saat sudah terbuka cukup lebar.

Belum satu langkah ia ayunkan, Jiyeon cukup terkejut saat menemukan Luhan dan Shinmi di sana. Luhan yang nampak kelelahan tengah menyerahkan botol air mineralnya yang tinggal setengah pada Shinmi, yang berjongkok di samping Luhan.

"_Gomawo_, Shinmi-_ya_" Terdengar sayup suara Luhan yang mengucapkan terimakasih pada Shinmi.

"_Ne, Oppa_. Ehm, aku kembali ke kelas duluan ya Oppa…"

Jiyeon melangkah lagi, saat ia melihat Shinmi berdiri dan berpamitan pada Luhan. Jiyeon menoleh ke arah Shinmi-mantan terakhir Luhan-dengan senyum di bibirnya, saat keduanya berpapasan. Namun, Shinmi terlihat acuh pada Jiyeon, karena Shinmi menoleh ke arah Jiyeon pun tidak.

"Luhan, kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa kau menghilang lama sekali?" tanya Jiyeon yang sudah berada di samping tubuh Luhan yang tengah berbaring.

Luhan tersentak saat mendengar suara Jiyeon. Luhan menoleh ke sampingnya, dan Luhan langsung bangun dari berbaringnya. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya, "E-eum … tiba-tiba saja aku ingin bermain basket, hehe …," bohongnya, Luhan menyengir pada Jiyeon.

"Huffth … aku mencarimu, tahu!" Jiyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia sudah capek mencari Luhan kemana-mana, ternyata Luhan menghilang karena ingin bermain basket.

"M-maaf, sudah mengkhawatirkanmu," Luhan berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Huh? Siapa bilang aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Luhan langsung menatap Jiyeon malu, "A-aa …" ternyata Luhan terlalu percaya diri.

"Ayo, pulang …" Jiyeon menarik tangan Luhan, membantu pemuda itu berdiri.

"Hm … kau pulang duluan saja, ya? Aku ingin mandi dulu." Luhan sedikit mengibaskan kerah bajunya."

"Oh, aku akan menunggumu. Aku tunggu kau di depan kelas kita, oke?"

Luhan nampak berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah."

.  
Luhan kini sudah segar kembali, dan pastinya tidak bau keringat, karena ia mengganti bajunya. Luhan terseyum saat matanya menangkap sosok Jiyeon yang tengah berdiri di dekat tembok pembatas, dengan pandangan terarah ke halaman sekolah. Luhan segera mendekati Jiyeon.

Senyumannya lansung berubah dingin, saat Luhan melihat Sehun di halaman, tengah melempar senyum tidak jelasnya pada Jiyeon. **Apa-apaan itu?! Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Jiyeon! Ah~ kenapa kau membalas lambaiannya, Jiyeon?** Keluh Luhan tak rela. Ugh, rasanya Luhan ingin sekali menendang Sehun ke planet pluto!

Haishh … kenapa ia tak suka jika Sehun dekat-dekat dengan Jiyeon? Apa ia … cemburu?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle » Dangerous Fantasy

Author » Namitsu Titi

Rate » PG-17

Genre » Friendship, School-life, Romance.

Cast » Park Jiyeon [T-ARA], Xi Luhan

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. Tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

.

© 2014 Namitsu Titi

**~Happy Reading~**

.

Luhan kini sudah segar kembali, dan pastinya tidak bau keringat karena ia mengganti bajunya. Luhan terseyum saat matanya menangkap sosok Jiyeon yang tengah berdiri di dekat tembok pembatas, dengan pandangan terarah ke halaman sekolah. Luhan segera mendekati Jiyeon.

Senyuman Luhan langsung berubah dingin, saat Luhan melihat Sehun di halaman, tengah melempar senyum tidak jelasnya pada Jiyeon. **Apa-apaan itu?! Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Jiyeon! Ah~ kenapa kau membalas lambaiannya, Jiyeon?** Keluh Luhan tak rela. Ugh, rasanya Luhan ingin sekali menendang Sehun ke planet pluto!

Haishh … kenapa ia tak suka jika Sehun dekat-dekat dengan Jiyeon? Apa ia … cemburu?

* * *

"Exhemmm …," Luhan berdehem, membuat Jiyeon yang sedang memandang kepergian Sehun, menoleh padanya.

"Oh, Luhan! Kau sudah selesai?" Luhan mengangguk, kemudian menjauhi tembok pembatas di depan kelasnya.

"Ayo, pulang sekarang." Luhan melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu.

"_Ne_!" Jiyeon menyusul Luhan, dan menyamakan jalannya di samping pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan ramping itu.

Luhan dan Jiyeon berjalan melewati koridor-koridor kelas dengan ditemani ocehan Jiyeon atau kadang-kadang gadis yang _hobby_ memakai_ eye liner_-seperti Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelasnya-menyapa orang-orang yang dikenalnya saat melihat mereka sedang nongkrong di depan kelas.

Keduanya menuruni anak tangga yang terhubung ke halaman dengan begitu santai, seolah-olah tidak ingin melewati kebersamaan mereka begitu cepat.

Luhan dan Jiyeon menyukai ini, pertama kalinya berjalan pulang bersama.  
Sadar, bahwa ada penambahan kadar rasa akan Luhan di diri Jiyeon, tapi ia belum bisa mengidentifikasikan, termasuk permulaan rasa cinta atau obsesi semata.

"Luhan _Hyung_! Mau pulang bersamaku, tidak?" teriak Jongin yang sudah duduk nyaman di jok motornya.

"Tidak Jongin, hari ini aku naik bus saja!" Luhan menyahuti Jongin dengan nada sedikit keras, lantaran Luhan masih dua meter lagi untuk sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah, sementara Jongin sudah berada di tepi jalan.

"Oke. Aku duluan, ya!" Jongin melihat Luhan mengangguk, dan ia pun langsung meninggalkan area sekolahnya.

Luhan kembali melanjutkan perbincangan mereka yang tertunda. "Hm, aku baru mendapatkan lagu **No More-Beast** kemarin sore. Tapi setidaknya tidak terlalu terlambat, karena perilisannya seminggu yang lalu."

"Ah, benarkah? Berarti aku yang menang, weeq!-" Jiyeon memeletkan lidahnya, "-aku mendapatkannya tiga hari kemudian, setelah perilisan!" ujarnya bangga.

"_Nunna_~"

'_Sial_!' Luhan menggeram dalam hati ketika melihat bocah pengganggu yang tengah menyengir ria di dekat gerbang sekolah-di bagian luar.

"Aaa … Sehun~ kenapa belum pulang? Kemana motormu?" tanya Jiyeon dengan dahi mengernyit heran, pasalnya Sehun sudah keluar dari sekolah lebih dulu, tapi kenapa temannya masih berdiri di sana?

"Eum … aku ingin pulang bersamamu, _Nunna_-" Jiyeon mendesah malas dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya, sementara Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah, "-dipinjam _hyung_-ku hehe …," ralat Sehun ketika melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Jiyeon, khususnya Luhan.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju halte dekat sekolah, diramaikan celotehan riang yang saling bersahutan di antara mereka, kecuali Luhan.

_Yeah_, Luhan lebih memilih berjalan di belakang mereka-berasa menjadi obat nyamuk, entah mengapa. Hatinya terus menyumpah serapahi Sehun yang sudah mengganggu kebersamaannya bersama Jiyeon.

.  
Sehun yang pertama kali menaiki bus tujuan mereka, melemparkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan, pada jok-jok di bagian depan.

Sehun menghela napas. Tidak ada satu pun yang kosong. Mungkin kalau jok paling belakang yang diisi tiga kursi, memang tidak ada yang menempatinya.

"_Nunna_, kita duduk di sini saja, ya?" Sehun menunjuk jok kosong di sisi tubuhnya. Jiyeon mengangguk semangat.

Jiyeon menggerakkan kakinya menuju jok yang dipilih Sehun, dan ia mengambil tempat di dekat jendela. Luhan yang berada di belakang Jiyeon, ikut melangkah dan mengambil tempat di jok tengah, tapi tidak jadi karena Sehun yang berdiri di samping jok paling sisi, mencegat lengan Luhan.

Luhan mendelik tak suka pada Sehun, kerutan heran terukir di dahinya, sorot matanya mengatakan _'ada apa?'_ pada pemuda yang tengah nyengir di hadapannya.

"_Hyung_, kau duduknya di sisi saja, ya?"

"Tidak mau. Kau saja yang di sisi."

"Yah, _Hyung_ … aku mohon~" Sehun memasang ekspresi se-memelas mungkin. Tangannya terkatup memohon.

"Tidak," tolak Luhan ketus. Luhan memajukan langkahnya kembali, namun Sehun menghentikannya lagi.

"_Hyung_~" rengek Sehun lagi, namun yang didapatnya hanya tatapan tajam bercampur kesal Luhan. "Ah, _Nunna_ … aku mau duduknya di tengah~"

"Luhan, biarkan saja Sehun duduk di sebelahku, _ne_?" Jiyeon menatap lembut mata Sehun.

Hahhh … kalau sudah begini, apa boleh buat?

Luhan melepas sedikit kasar tangan Sehun yang masih mencengkram lengannya. Luhan mempersilakan Sehun untuk mengambil tempat yang diincarnya. Ugh, tak rela sekali rasanya.

Sehun memancarkan aura penuh cinta pada Jiyeon karena gadis itu membelanya. Lantas, Sehun mendekati joknya dengan penuh semangat, setelah melempar tatapan penuh kemenangan sekaligus mengandung unsur mengejek pada Luhan. Itulah yang ditangkap mata Luhan. Padahal di kenyataannya, Sehun hanya memperlihatkan senyum biasa.

Luhan jadi merasa yang tidak-tidak mengenai kedekatan Sehun dan Jiyeon.

Sehun menyukai Jiyeon, kah?  
Atau sebaliknya?  
Ah, apa keduanya saling-_**aishh**_!

Luhan duduk di jok bus, dan perasaan dongkol mulai mengerumuni hatinya.  
Kenapa sih, Jiyeon membela Sehun? Terlalu menyayanginya, apa?

.  
"Luhan, aku duluan, ya?" pamit Jiyeon. Kini bus yang mereka tumpangi tengah berhenti di area perumahan Sehun dan Jiyeon.

"Aku juga, _Hyung_!" Luhan menatap malas pada Sehun, kemudian bergumam 'iya'.

Luhan menatap Jiyeon dari kaca. Ia sudah berpindah tempat, mengambil alih jok yang diduduki Jiyeon. Sepertinya, kedua orang itu-Jiyeon dan Sehun-antusias sekali jika sedang bersama. Tak pernah capek untuk terus berceloteh ria. Apalagi Sehun, berisik sekali.

Tak lama, bus yang digunakan Luhan melaju lagi, mengantarkannya menuju area perumahan pemuda itu.

.  
"Hoamm …," Sehun menguap kecil, tanpa menutupi mulutnya. Sepertinya perjalanan singkat tadi, cukup membuatnya mengantuk. Yah, Sehun jarang naik bus. Biasanya ia naik motor. "Emm … _Nunna_?" Jiyeon bergumam acuh, membalas panggilan Sehun. "_Nunna_, sepertinya Luhan _Hyung_ … menyukaimu." Jiyeon terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Hm, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Sehun. Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku. Bahkan … dia masih mamakai cincin itu. Artinya, Luhan masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya, bukan?" Jiyeon menyunggingkan senyum tipis-bukan dari hati, sementara Sehun manggut-manggut tak peduli.

"Mm … _Nunna_, kau tidak seperti biasanya." Jiyeon menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun. Kerutan heran melekat di keningnya. Sehun berdehem kecil sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dia … apa kabar? Biasanya saat kita bertemu, _Nunna_ pasti menyelingi obrolan tentangnya." Jiyeon sedikit memperlambat langkahnya. Mendengar kata 'dia', kerja otaknya langsung tertuju pada orang yang dimaksud Sehun, meninggalkan rasa … aneh di dadanya. Hatinya … terasa meringis. "A-aa … dia siapa?"

"Ck, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, _Nunna_."

"Ah, e-entahlah. Aku tidak tahu di mana keberadaannya. Mungkin hilang ditelan bumi, ya? Hahhh … aku sudah mencarinya, tapi belum aku temukan," ujarnya, setelah terdiam sejenak. Ia tersenyum … hambar, kemudian.

'_Ck, Nunna, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Iya, bagimu dia menghilang entah kemana karena kau mencarinya melalui hati, bukan secara 'kenyataan'. Seseorang yang sering berada di sekitarmu, kau bilang hilang? Apa begitu menyakitkan 'kah, Nunna?'_

"Hei, Sehun. Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan kasihan, begitu!"

.  
_**'Clekk …'**_

Pintu kayu di hadapan Luhan terbuka kala ia mendorong gagang pintunya pelan. Luhan menyampirkan tasnya. Lekas itu, ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

Luhan menaruh pelan gelas yang telah kosong di bak pencucian, kemudian menyeret kakinya meninggalkan dapur. Sepanjang langkahnya, pikirannya sedikit berkeliaran mengenai pertemuannya dengan Shinmi di Basket _Indoor_. Shinmi mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah memiliki kekasih lagi. Dan Luhan memikirkannya bukan karena ia cemburu atau masih mencintai Shinmi, tapi orang yang pernah disukainya benar-benar membuatnya heran dan terkagum. Dirinya dan Shinmi baru mengakhiri hubungan dua minggu yang lalu, dan sekarang?

**Hebat**!

Mudah sekali untuk berpaling. Luhan memandang kembali cincin yang terpasang di jarinya.

Haruskah ia melepaskannya?

Luhan menghela napas. Ia menyukai cincin itu, apalagi harganya cukup mahal.  
Ah, sudahlah. Terlalu sayang jika tak dipakai. Toh, Luhan sudah tidak mencintai Shinmi lagi. Yah, mungkin hanya sekedar peduli.

.  
Jiyeon mengacak rambutnya, kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya dengan malas. Mengganggu saja! Gerutunya. Jiyeon semakin mendengus malas tatkala mengetahui siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" Jiyeon menyenderkan punggungnya di tiang pintu. Sehun menyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah Jiyeon dengan santainya. Jiyeon mendengus akan sikap tak sopan Sehun.

"Ayo _Nunna_, kita nonton. Aku punya film bagus! Genre _favorite_-mu. _Romance-Adventure_." Sehun melambai-lambaikan keping DVD film-nya. Jiyeon hanya berdehem kecil, sebagai responnya.

"Ayolah _Nunna_ … kenapa kau terlihat tidak semangat? Aishh …" Jiyeon langsung bertampang semangat-meski tak sepenuhnya-saat mendengar Sehun mengeluhkannya.

Jiyeon juga tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa kekurangan tenaga dengan akhiran lesu begini.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Ngomong-ngomong, _Ahjuma_ dan _Ahjussi_, ke mana? Aku merasakan aura kesepian di rumah ini." Sehun mengendus-ngendus sekitarnya, seolah-olah sedang membaca situasi di sekelilingnya. Namun tak lama, Sehun mengusap-usap kepala bagian kirinya karena Jiyeon menimpuknya dengan bantal sofa.

"Tidak usah berlebihan, Sehun. kau seperti binatang! _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sedang keluar, huffthh …," Jiyeon mendesah sebal.

"Wew … orang tuamu romantis juga kkakkakka …" Jiyeon berdecak mendengarnya.

"Kapan film-nya diputar?"

"Ah, ya, ya. Aku putar sekarang."

Selagi menunggu Sehun memutarkan film, Jiyeon meraih ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas meja. Ia mempermainkan ponselnya sebentar, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengirimi Luhan pesan.

To : Luhan  
Luhan~ kau sedang apa?

_**Send**_….

.  
Bolak-balik, Jiyeon menatap ponsel dan layar LCD TV-nya selama satu jam ini. Greget sekali rasanya menunggu balasan dari Luhan yang tak kunjung muncul di layar ponsel miliknya. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 20:25, mana mungkin Luhan sudah tidur.

'_Luhan~'_ gumam Jiyeon.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar LCD sejenak, lalu menoleh pada Jiyeon yang terlihat gelisah dalam duduknya. Keningnya mengernyit heran, "Kau kenapa, _Nunna_?"

"A-ah … tidak, Sehun." Jiyeon tersenyum tanpa arti.  
Jiyeon melirik layar ponselnya lagi. Biasanya jika ia mengirimi Luhan pesan, pemuda itu selalu membalas pesannya cepat.

.

'_**Drrrttt … drrrttt …'**_

Ponsel _Touch Screen_ bergetar digenggaman Jiyeon. Sontak saja, Jiyeon langsung menoleh pada tangannya yang sedang menggenggam ponselnya. Dengan buru-buru, Jiyeon segera membuka kunci layarnya. Sebuah pesan masuk yang ditampilkan layar ponselnya.  
Jiyeon mendesah lega. Akhirnya, Luhan membalas pesannya juga setelah menunggu hampir dua jam lamanya.

**From : Luhan**  
**Maaf, baru balas. Aku baru bangun tidur hehe.**

'_Tumben sekali,'_ pikirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ada pesan masuk lagi dari Luhan.

**From : Luhan**  
**Hoamm … aku masih ngantuk. Bolehkan kalau aku tidur lagi?**

Jiyeon terkekeh kecil membaca pesan kedua Luhan. "_Pabbo_," gumamnya.

"_Yak_!" Jiyeon menepis tangan Sehun yang menyentuh keningnya. "Aku masih waras, Sehunnn!"

"Haha … maaf, _Nunna_. Habis kau berbicara sendiri hehe." Sehun menonton film kembali setelah mengganggu keasyikan Jiyeon.

To : Luhan  
Iya, tidak apa Luhan. Hei, kenapa harus bilang padaku? Dasar. Tentu saja, kau boleh tidur lagi. _Have a nice dream_ ^^

_**Send**_….

Jiyeon kembali tersenyum sesaat setelah pesannya terkirim. Namun, senyumannya agak mengendur saat melihat Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sehun! Kalau sudah ngantuk, pulang sana!" teriak Jiyeon, membuat Sehun terbangun dari matanya yang sudah merem-melek. Ck, padahal Sehun sendiri yang bertenaga sekali mengajak Jiyeon menonton, tapi sekarang malah Sehun sendiri yang sudah K.O duluan, dasar! Untung rumah Sehun hanya bersebelahan dengan rumah Jiyeon, memudahkannya untuk pulang jika saja Jiyeon mengusirnya malam-malam. Sehun, ia sering menginap di rumah Jiyeon dan dirinya menumpang tidur di kamar adik laki-lakinya Jiyeon.

.  
**~Morning, Inha High School~**

Sekali lagi, Jiyeon melirik ke arah pintu dan arloji-nya.  
Ke mana Luhan? Tanyanya. Luhan belum tiba di sekolah. Biasanya Luhan selalu datang lebih awal dari Jiyeon, tapi kini sudah pukul 07:05 dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Luhan.

Tidak berangkat, kah? Ya Tuhan, Luhan membuatnya khawatir.

Karena sudah tak tahan, akhirnya Jiyeon bertanya pada teman sebangkunya. "Eunjung, apa kau melihat Luhan? Aku tidak melihat Luhan sedari tadi," tanya Jiyeon gusar.

Tanpa memberikan jawaban, Eunjung langsung melemparkan pandangannya menelisik ke segara arah, mencari keberadaan Luhan. Ternyata tidak ada. "Apa mungkin hari ini Luhan tidak berangkat, ya?" gumam Eunjung.

"Entahlah, Eunjung. Aku jadi … khawatir padanya" lirih Jiyeon.

Tak lama, pandangan Eunjung menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang akan melewati mejanya. "Chanyeol!" seru Eunjung kemudian. Merasa dipanggil, Chanyeol menengok ke arah teman sebangkunya Jiyeon.

"Chanyeol, apakah hari ini Luhan tidak berangkat?" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol sempat berpikir sejenak, "Eumm … iya sepertinya. Kemarin dia bilang-" Jiyeon langsung menghadapkan pandangan menuju Chanyeol saat pemuda itu sedang memberikan informasi tentang Luhan. Kemudian, menatap Chanyeol penuh perhatian-tidak ingin melewatkan berita tentang Luhan secuil pun. "-akan disuntik. Dia juga bilang kalau hari ini tidak akan berangkat," jelas Chanyeol.

Jiyeon berhenti memandang Chanyeol lagi. _'Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika hari ini tidak akan berangkat, Luhan? Kau sakit apa?'_

"Ah, Jongin!" Jongin menghentikan langkanya saat ia akan melewati meja Jiyeon. "Jongin, sebenarnya Luhan memiliki penyakit apa?"

"Hah? Memangnya hari ini Luhan _Hyung_ tidak berangkat?" Jiyeon mengangguk lesu, "Apa Tifus-nya kambuh, ya?" terkanya.

'_Tifus? Mengapa kau memiliki penyakit seperti itu? Apa kau jarang makan, Luhan?'_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ya, setahu Jiyeon, salah satu penyebab penyakit Tifus adalah jarang sarapan. Tapi jika dilihat memang tak aneh juga. Luhan memiliki tubuh yang ramping. Apa Luhan jarang makan?

Jiyeon menghela napas. Ia sangat berharap semoga tidak terlalu parah. Ya Tuhan, hari ini benar-benar hari membosankan untuk Jiyeon sekaligus berdebar, cemas, dan perasaan buruk lainnya. Jiyeon sudah tak sabar menunggu jam pulang sekolah.

'_Semoga cepat sembuh, Luhan.'_

.

"Jiyeon," panggil Chanyeol dari arah belakang Jiyeon.

Mendengar suaranya, Jiyeon menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak langsung menoleh, melainkan berdiri diam. "Apa?" sahutnya dengan nada … ah, entahlah.

"Kau ingin ke Rumah Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Hm," gumam Jiyeon. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya lagi untuk mengambil motornya.  
Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya tak mengerti.

Jiyeon, gadis itu pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan ia menolaknya halus, karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih.  
.

.  
Jiyeon gelisah sekarang. Pintu yang diketuknya belum dibukakan oleh pemiliknya. Apa tidak ada orang di dalam? Pikirnya. Sekali lagi, Jiyeon mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

'_**Clekk …'**_

Akhirnya~

"Luhan?" Luhan tersenyum dan mempersilakan Jiyeon masuk.

Sepi sekali. Pikir Jiyeon. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga, sementara Luhan duduk di seberangnya. Jiyeon menatap _intens_ sosok Luhan. Wajahnya pucat. Jiyeon agak meringis melihat keadaan Luhan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tak apa."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" entah mengapa suasana canggung melingkupi ruangan ini.

"Aku baik. Besok juga berangkat." Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Ke mana Song _Ahjuma_?" tanya Jiyeon, menatap lurus mata Luhan. Ia sengaja tak menanyakan orang tuanya. Jiyeon mendapat informasi dari Jongin ketika masih awal-awal dekat dengan Luhan.

Ayah Luhan sudah kembali ke sisi Tuhan semenjak ia kelas satu SMA, sementara ibunya bekerja di luar negeri dan tak pernah mengunjungi Luhan semenjak pemuda itu kelas tiga SMP. Kini Luhan tinggal bersama adik perempuan ibunya-Song _Ahjuma_. Sedangkan suami Song _Ahjuma_ bekerja diluar kota.

"Bekerja." Dilihatnya Jiyeon menghela napas. Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan pindah ke samping Jiyeon. Luhan menyentuh bahu Jiyeon. "Aku tak apa, sungguh. Jangan beranggapan buruk tentang Song _Ahjuma_. _Ahjuma_ sudah menemaniku ke dokter, kok. Lagipula hari ini _Ahjuma_ tidak diberi izin untuk tidak bekerja."

"…"

"Heiii … kenapa rautmu seperti itu, hem? Mana keceriaanmuuu …?" Luhan mencubit gemas pipi Jiyeon. Jiyeon melepas paksa tangan Luhan, dan bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Jiyeon~" Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei~ Jiyi~~" Luhan meraih kedua bahu Jiyeon dan menghadapkan padanya.

"_Wae_? Kau kenapa, eum?" tanya Luhan lembut. Luhan menatap dalam mata Jiyeon, menunggu dengan cemas. Luhan sungguh khawatir dengan sikap Jiyeon yang terlihat diam, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Jiyi~ _please_ … jangan membuatku khawatir. Apa ada yang terjadi di sekolah? Atau … atau aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"_Ne_! Kau punya salah padaku!" sahut Jiyeon cepat. Jiyeon menatap Luhan dengan pandangan seolah sedang menantang pemuda manis itu.

Sontak saja, Luhan tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Jiyeon. Bukan dikarenakan nada bicara Jiyeon yang cukup tinggi, tetapi yang menjadi inti ucapan Jiyeon.

Luhan memiliki salah pada Jiyeon? Tapi masalah apa?

"Berpikirmu lama!" sungut Jiyeon.

Luhan tersentak kembali, ia memandang Jiyeon dengan alis bertaut, sedikit kesal juga mendengar perkataan Jiyeon. Dan Luhan memilih diam, menyadari gestur Jiyeon akan berbicara lagi.

"Tuan Xi, kesalahanmu itu terlihat sekali, tapi kau lama menebaknya. Kau ingin tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Jiyeon menyela lagi.

"Pertama! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau sedang sakit. Pantas saja tadi malam kau lama membalas pesanku. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak bilang saja lewat pesan tadi malam, karena aku yakin kau sudah tak enak badan sejak saat itu. Kedua! Sebenarnya kau makan secara teratur tidak 'sih, hingga kau terkena tifus begitu. Ketiga! Karena tadi kau tidak berangkat sekolah, kau sukses membuatku gelisah, uring-uringan, dan aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, pabbo Xi Luhan!"

Jiyeon menghirup dan menghembuskan napasnya setelah mengungapkan unek-uneknya. Napasnya sedikit terengah, efek dari sederet ucapannya yang begitu panjang. Jiyeon merasa kesal tapi juga lega, melihat keadaan Luhan yang nampak sudah baikan.

Bibir merah alaminya membentuk ukiran senyum lucu, melihat reaksi Luhan yang hanya berkedip-kedip. Mungkin Luhan bingung karena tidak sepenuhnya mencerna penuturan Jiyeon yang panjang.

Dan kini Jiyeon jadi bingung sendiri pada Luhan. Luhan belum mengeluarkan suaranya setelah Jiyeon menunggunya beberapa detik. Terlebih lagi, Luhan malah menunduk dan meremas pundaknya-Luhan sedari tadi belum menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Jiyeon, membuat Jiyeon khawatir.

Jiyeon berpikir, apakah penyakitnya terasa lagi? Kini Jiyeon mulai menyesali ucapannya yang terkesan marah-marah. Barangkali, Luhan telihat aneh dikarenakan nada ucapan Jiyeon sendiri.

"Luhan, mianhae kalau ucapanku menyinggungmu."

"…."

"Luhan, kau kenapa?" Apa terasa lagi?"

"…."

"Tolong jawab aku. Jangan membuatku khawatir-"

"_Anniya_." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, masih menunduk.

"Lalu?" desak Jiyeon tak sabaran.

'_**Greppp …'**_

Luhan menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Jiyeon, kemudian beralih ke belakang tubuh Jiyeon dan mendorong punggung Jiyeon ke arahnya, memeluknya.

Jiyeon melebarkan bola matanya, mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba Luhan, bahkan ia hampir menahan napasnya.

"_Anniya_, kau terlalu banyak bicara setelah aku menegurmu. Tapi aku senang kau sudah kembali dan terima kasih untuk kekhawatiranmu padaku. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. _Jeongmal gomawo_," gumam Luhan pelan, di atas bahu Jiyeon, menimbulkan sensasi geli untuk Jiyeon

"N-ne, Luhan."

Ruangan ini kembali hening. Luhan dan Jiyeon juga tak berniat menjauhkan tubuhnya satu sama lain. Pelukan Luhan yang nyaman dan hangat, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Luhan?"

"…."

"Luhan? Apa kau tidur?" Jiyeon sedikit menggoyangkan bahunya.

"Tidak, Jiyi. Aku hanya sedang … memikirkan sesuatu."

"Mengenai?" tanya Jiyeon setelah terdiam sejenak. Jiyeon baru menyadari kalau Luhan memanggilnya Jiyi sedari tadi, membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Hmmm … perasaanku.".

.

.

.

.  
**TBC**


End file.
